<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way of the Kusajishi by Sairey13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190445">Way of the Kusajishi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairey13/pseuds/Sairey13'>Sairey13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Big Brother Ikkaku, Big Brother Yumichika, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feral Behavior, Gen, Kenpachi is a Great Dad, Kusajishis were Feral in their Past, Parent Kills Child in the Past, Parental Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru isn't Kenpachi's Bankai, implied/referenced child abandonment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairey13/pseuds/Sairey13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard it's cry. She doesn't know who is calling for her, but she knew if she heed its call, she won't ever come back to her home. Her friends... Her Kenny... Yet, despite all of those things, Yachiru heed its call. Will Kenpachi and the Gotei 13 find Yachiru, before she's gone forever? With her father being the Demon Zaraki, no force will keep him from getting his child back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Way of the Kusajishi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you who don't know, when I first joined FanFiction, the very first story I written was Bleach. It was called "Shattered Hope". I deleted it, because it felt off and not in the direction I wanted it to go. In a way, this story will be a make up of something better.</p><p>Sadly, I won't be too focused on this story.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>White flashed all around her. She clung to the mane of her papa, burying her face into his neck, as the Asian Lion continued to run... Putting as much distance between him, both his few Blood Cubs and Human Cub, and the threat that brought its pack and dare attack his pride.</em>
</p><p><em>...His mate, the Hunt Chief of the Pride, was brought down by the very </em> <em>pursuer, with a Stone Fang, when it tried to kill their Human Cub, during the ambush.</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>*Bang!*</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Lightning Pebble went straight through his left-ear, which he roared from the swift attack that went passed him, but he continued to run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The child saw the red seeping out from her papa's wound. Her dark-pink eyes were wide. She knows that its supposed to stay in, not come out. Only food should be covered in red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her big sister, Silent Stalk, snarled at the sight of their father being injured and, shifting her body, charged for the attacker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The child let out a cry of a roar, calling out to her sister to not go.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Bang!*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Silent Stalk dropped to the ground... Unmoving, and circled by the red beneath her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her brother, Thunder Fang, nearly two years old, ran up to lick their father's injured ear, only to be snarled at by their father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the five year-old soon finds herself alone with her father, while the rest of her siblings scattered to different directions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...She knew, in her heart, that it would be the last time she'll ever see them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...A massive fire consumes the forest, preventing the two from going back to their home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She whimpered in sadness, nuzzling her face against her papa's mane, as the lion continued to press on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Bang!*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>One moment, she was on his back... And the next, she's fallen off, landing roughly on the hard ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her papa ceased running, hitting the ground... Red slowly circled his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her dark-pink eyes is wide and big, whimpering when she sees more red coming out of her papa's body. Ignoring the fact that red was coming out from her arm and both of her knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Then, hearing the heavy footsteps coming their way, she looked up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...She finds herself staring at the tip of a sword, covered in red... Her mama, aunties, cousins and siblings' blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Behind the blade, a shadowy figure stood over her. A white flash of lightning made it's appearance dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It made weird, muttering, growling sounds that she couldn't tell meant... But, in it's silver-eyes, she can clearly see what it was telling her.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You shouldn't have been born."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She should've tried to run. To cry for help... To fight back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Yet, she knew it was pointless to do either of those three.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's too weak to fight the threat, her cries would be blocked by the flames and lightning... And most of all, she would never leave her papa behind, even if she knows that's what she's supposed to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The threat's claw pinned her to the ground, as the Stone Fang rose to the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"May you cease to exist, in this life and the next."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Then, red came out of her body.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yachiru snapped her eyes open, letting out a light gasp.</p><p>She finds herself in her room, in the Eleventh Division, of the Gotei Thirteen.</p><p>She sat up from her Futon, looking around her somewhat quiet (Kenpachi's snoring could be heard through the thin wall) bedroom.</p><p>She laid a hand over her chest... She can still feel where the threat, a human-man, sliced her neck and chest with that single swing.</p><p>A tear ran down her left-cheek... She doesn't wipe it away.</p><p>Yachiru turned to the window, staring up at the moon.</p><p>"...Just a dream..." She whispered, as if she was talking to the giant orb in the sky.</p><p>Lying beside her in her bed, her Zanpakutō, Sanpo Kenjū, pulsed, sensing their wielder's unease. The two spirits manifested their bodies out of her sword, to curl beside her and give her silent comfort. With Lumpy curled in front of the child to let her pet his fur, and Boney taking his place behind her, guarding her and keeping watch for anything to come their way.</p><p>Yachiru, petting Lumpy's yellow-fur, kept her gaze on the moon... She can feel something, <em>someone</em>, was calling for her.</p><p>...</p><p>...To return to Kusajishi.</p><p>She glared at the orb, as if putting the blame on it for having her hear the call.</p><p>Lumpy let out a low rumble of a growl, while Boney gave off a hiss of a howl that a Hollow would make.</p><p>Yachiru turned to her two Zanpakutō spirits, ceasing her petting that Lumpy was enjoying. Her expression, blank and uncertain.</p><p>"You both hear the call, too? Don't you?"</p><p>She didn't need an answer to know they can hear what she hears. The pink-haired Lieutenant let out a sigh, looking back up at the moon, continuing to stroke Lumpy's fur.</p><p>"...I know," she whispered. "I don't like it, either."</p><p>She then lowered her gaze... Another tear ran down her face.</p><p>"But-... <em>-She turned her gaze to the wall that separated her room from the man who founded her, and raised her since she was an infant. The man that many have feared, and had became the Captain of Eleventh Division.- </em>Something tells me, that we'll have to go away, when I can no longer ignore its call... And I'll have to leave Kenny... <em><strong>Forever</strong></em>."</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to point out something very important: I looked up on an online BMI Calculator, to figure out what Yachiru's age would be. According to the wiki, she's 3'7" and weigh 34 lbs... According to online children website, on their normal height and weight chart for children, her height is viewed to being average height between 5 to 6 year-old girls, while her weight is the average weight for the average four year-old girl.</p><p>...And, from what I learn on the BMI Calculator, whether she's four, five or six... From the results of the chart, Yachiru is thin... Underweight. It could mean that she's naturally thin, despite how much food and candy she eats (Which could be more of the case for Yachiru, after living out on the road with Kenpachi before they lived at the Gotei 13)... Or, there could be some health problems.</p><p>My guess is, she has a very high metabolism and is naturally thin.</p><p>Also, just to let you know, firearms of Japan were introduced in the 13th century by the Chinese, but saw little use. Portuguese firearms were introduced in 1543, and intense development followed, with strong local manufacture during the period of conflicts of the late 16th century. So, if Yachiru was alive, during the Feudal Era, which she could very much be, then it's possible for guns to be used and around.</p><p>R&amp;R</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>